


Even Daddies Have Nightmares

by firecracker189



Series: The Adventures of Baby Jack and Little Ethan [20]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baby!Jack, Daddy!Mark, Gen, Little!Jack, Non-Sexual Age Play, nsap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Prev. Chap. 21 of 'Regression Oneshots.' Jack tries everything he can think of to make his daddy feel better after a bad dream.





	Even Daddies Have Nightmares

Mark had cuddled up with Jack at just shy of midnight, movie night with Amy having gone a little long. Thankfully, he’d come in to see that Tyler had taken care of his little guy and gotten him into bed. Knowing Jack was safe with him had Mark drifting off easily to dream land.

Unluckily for him, Amy had wanted to watch one of those mainstream, blood-and-gore type movies that usually tended to give him dreams. Tonight was no exception to that rule. Once he’d actually entered the land of dreams, it was to find himself a helpless victim of some psycho killer out to separate parts of his body and stitch them onto someone else. The disgusting killer used equally disgusting implements to torture his captives, who he’d tied down (naked, of course. Why was it always naked?) to several tables scattered around the room. His cruel, high pitched voice reminded Mark of J.K. Rowling’s description of Voldemort’s voice from  _Goblet of Fire_  as he advanced on him with a rusty saw. The first thought that entered his head was:  _if this were a game I’d have something to say about it._ Unfortunately, it wasn’t a game. It was very real. The cool jagged edges touched his skin and he would have jumped out of his skin if he hadn’t been tied down with leather straps.

“What should I take from you, hmm?” the killer mused. “An arm? Or perhaps… a leg?” The metal moved from Mark’s shoulder to below the hip and he strained against his bonds.

“You’re getting a little too close to something valuable with that saw,” Mark spoke up cockily, heart pounding in terror as he looked up at the old man.

“Watch your mouth, boy.” He snarled, eyes gleaming with glee as he backhanded Mark across the jaw. His head twisted to the other side, pain immediately blossoming as he tasted the tang of blood. At least the saw wasn’t touching him anymore.

Off to the side somewhere, beneath the pain in his jaw, he noted the soft sobbing of other unfortunates. It made his stomach churn. Fortunately, his kind captor was generous enough to distract him once more from both the pain in his face and the torment of the others.

He felt the saw at his leg again. “I think you’ll line up nicely with your neighbor two tables down,” the old man mused, and Mark blanched. He didn’t exactly know what it benefitted the crazy man to have one person’s leg on another person’s body, or vice versa. All he did know was that he needed to find a way out, and that probably wasn’t going to happen without him losing a limb or two.

Mark’s pulse hammered as the old man disappeared from his vision, something wet falling from somewhere above him and hitting him between the eyes as soft clattering sounded off behind him. The sting of a needle in his neck brought him back to reality, as the cruel voice spoke up again. “Don’t want you t’scream too loud and wake up the neighbors, do we?” a grimy hand stroked Mark’s hair, and he almost puked. “You just relax, now, and I’ll make everything the way it’s meant to be.”

The saw came down against his leg.

Mark sat bolt upright, pulse pounding, queasy feeling settling in his chest as cold sweat trickled down his back. Gasping, he looked around the room to gather himself, coming face to face with a worried and Little Jack. “It’s alright,” he wheezed, rubbing a hand down his cheek. “Bad dream,” Mark elaborated at the perplexed and slightly scared look.

Blinking, Jack shifted and got out of bed, returning a moment later with the bottle of water Mark had left for him on the bathroom counter. Clambering back up beside him, Jack offered the bottle to his Daddy with wide eyes.

A soft smile graced Mark’s lips as he took a few regulating breaths. “Thank you, baby, but Daddy isn’t thirsty.”

Jack dropped the bottle on the bed and offered his Daddy his blankie, instead. That was another thing his Daddy used to help him feel better when he had bad dreams.

Mark cottoned on. “Thank you Jack, that’s very nice of you,” he took the item and placed it in his lap. “I feel much better.”

Jack offered Denny as well, hoping the dinosaur would be able to keep Mark from having anymore bad dreams.

Mark smiled again. “Denny helps keep the bad dreams away for you, doesn’t be buddy?”

Jack nodded, happy to help his Daddy feel better.

Mark put the plush in his lap with the blanket. “There’s one thing that would help me feel all the way better.” He spoke up, and Jack offered the paci he took from his mouth. “No, baby,” Mark laughed. “It’s you! Cuddles from you always make me feel better.” He opened his arms. Jack crawled into his lap and draped his arms around his shoulders, laying his head on his shoulder as Mark moved Jack’s things aside. Yeah,  _this_ is just what he needed to chase the bad dreams away.


End file.
